Eat My Ass
by 2Loverz
Summary: Adam's tongue is giving Tommy ideas and Adam puts these into action.


**Eat My Ass**

Disclaimer: Neither Tommy nor Adam belong to me...I wish they did, tho.  
Warnings: M/M, rimming, coursing  
Summary: Adam's tongue is giving Tommy ideas

"Eat my ass? Really TJ?!" Adam looks at the blond, shaking his head and laughs.

"So what?!" Tommy just snipps back, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed.

"C'mon, Glittebaby" the taller man teases his boyfriend, crawling to his side. "Want me to make it better?".

"Make what better" Tommy asks back.

"I just thought you were...upset...about that" Adam says hesistantly.

"Mad about that?!" Tommy laughs. "You know me better than that, Adam. But..." he trails off, letting his fingers slide over Adam's arm. "Maybe your tongue gave me ideas up there?"

Adam grins wickedly. "So, ideas?!" he licks a broad stripe from the blond's neck to his ear. "Mind telling me what kind of ideas?".

"Mhhhhhh" Tommy humms under his breath. "I thought my tweet gave that pretty much away".

Adam grips him and flips them over so Tommy lays on his stomach and Adam's stretched out all over the smaller man's back. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Adam asks his boyfriend, while tracing his spine with his tongue and hands.

"Fuck Adam" he just moans, audibly liking what Adam does here.

"Not yet, baby" the black haired man chuckles as he slips lower, getting closer to Tommy's ass. Reaching his prize he grabs Tommy's hips and hauls him up, reaching around his hips he unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down, ever so slowly; while licking over his guitarist's lower back.  
But slow is not what Tommy wants here, getting impatient he shoves at Adam and wiggles out of his pants. A bit awkwardly, yet damn sexy. As he slumps back down onto the mattress he reaches back for his ass cheeks and pulls them apart.  
"Get the fuck on with it, Lambert" he growls. Earning him nothing but a hard slap on each side, which makes him jump.

"Impatient little slut" Adam hisses. Then he goes straight to business.

He lays his hands over Tommy's to keep him spread open and licks all the way from his ass crack down to his balls and back up, causing Tommy to whimper.

"Knew you'd like that, baby".

"Fuck yeah, you do. Know everything about me, babyboy" Tommy babbles, lost in the now following flicks of Adam's tongue straight to his hole. It doesn't take Adam long to get Tommy to the brink and loose enough to just stick his tongue in, up to the hilt and roll it around his insides; making Tommy moan his head off.

If they'd have an audience, they'd get a wonderful show here.

Tommy sticks his ass up to shove a hand under his body and reach for his dick, but Adam has other plans. Slapping his hand away he presses him back down.

"Nope, Tommy. If you wanna come, then you come on my tongue and nothing but that."

"Bastard" Tommy fires back.

"Awweee...Baby, don't act like you wouldn't love that. When did you ever not get off from me rimming that sweet little hole of yours?!"

And damn, Adam really does know him. Tommy enjoys the fuck out of it.

"Yeah, yeay. Got it. Your tongue. But then why you're not putting it in better use and make me fucking come on it?!" Tommy pants out. Wiggling his ass, trying to get closer to Adam's face.

"You got a point here" Adam says and in not even a flash of a second later his tongue is right back inside Tommy's tight heat. He flicks and wiggles his tongue hard and fast. Tommy is now trashing his head from side to side, drooling all over the pillow.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...Adam gonna...". And with that Tommy comes hard all over the sheets. With only Adam's tongue in his ass and without touching his cock. Like Adam said.

"Told ya" Adam grins.

"Yeah, yeah. You know me better than I know myself..." Tommy slurs and waves a hand at Adam, still in the afterglow of his orgsam.

Smiling he turns around to reach for Adam. Willingly Adam follows Tommy's lead and lays beside him. After they share a few lazy kisses they fall asleep. Both with a smile on their lips.


End file.
